Melascula
|age = 362 |birthday = October 10 |race = Demon |gender = Female |height = 154cm (5'1") |weight = 43kg (95Ibs) |eye = Black |hair = Pink |bloodtype = A |family = |occupation = Member of the Ten Commandments |affiliation = Demon Clan Ten Commandments |abilities = Hell Gate |equipment = |manga = Chapter 109 |birth = October 10 |seiyu = M.A.O }} is an elite warrior of the Demon Clan, serving directly under the Demon King as the Faith of the Ten Commandments. Appearance Melascula is a dainty woman with long, pink hair. She wears a sleeveless leotard with a pink bow on the choker. She also wears long, pink stockings. She is constantly cloaked in shroud of her own darkness. Though not readily apparent, she also has an abnormally long tongue accompanied by the enlargement of her mouth. Her original form is a short and thin snake with a line of dots along her body. After bathing in miasma from the Demon Realm for 300 years, she grew into a giant hooded snake that could take a humanoid form. Personality Melascula has a calm, yet mocking personality. Upon being released from the seal she wishes to rest before acting and when the Ten Commandments realize that they may reclaim their lost magical power by consuming the souls of humans, she chooses to summon some lesser demons instead of having to work themselves. She also seems to look down on humans, in general. History Melascula was originally a small poisonous snake that lived for 300 years bathing in miasma from the Demon Realm, grew into a giant hooded snake that could take a humanoid form. At some point, she was chosen as the Faith of the Ten Commandments. 3,000 years ago After Ludoshel imprisoned a horde of demons as bait, the Ten Commandments Melascula, Monspeet, Derieri and Galand, along with Fraudrin, led an army of demons to the Fairy King's Forest. They were confronted by Elizabeth, who wanted to stop the fighting between the Goddess and Demon Clans. While she talked with the demons, Ludoshel revealed the giant Ark holding the captured demons. Melascula noted that most of them are civilians before Ludoshel killed the prisoners. Angered, the demons attacked. The Archangels Sariel and Tarmiel destroyed most of the army with an Omega Ark but the Ten Commandments survived. While the others fought the Archangels, Melascula flew to the Light of Grace where Gowther had taken control of Nerobasta. Melascula corrupted the gate to the Celestial Realm, preparing it to connect to the Demon Realm instead. However, Gowther tricked her into connecting it to the Demon Realm's prison, freeing the real Gowther, who then grabbed Melascula's head and immobilized her with his magic. Along with the rest of the Demon Clan, Melascula was sealed away by the Goddess Clan after losing the Ancient War against the Four Races (Human, Fairy, Giant, and Goddess Clans). Plot Albion arc After Hendrickson manages to remove the seal, Melascula and the rest of the Ten Commandments appear before the terrified former Great Holy Knight and Fraudrin in Dreyfus' body. After being informed by Fraudrin of the current events in Britannia, Zeldris suggests that they should head for Edinburgh Hill for recuperation of their severely drained magical powers, on which everyone agrees. They fly out of Zhuhur Valley, leaving a terrified Hendrickson. Arriving at Edinburgh Castle, Melascula and her fellow Ten Commandments find it in ruins and conclude that a powerful magical implosion caused the destruction of the castle; they also find a large hole, which they link to Meliodas. The Commandments discuss the destruction of the Albions and Galand decides to attack Camelot. Later on, the Commandments begin to recover their magical power by consuming the souls of humans, and Melascula summons a Red Demon and Gray Demon to collect souls for them. These two are stopped by the Three Misfits and Hendrickson. Ravens arc She is shocked when she senses Meliodas regain his full power at Istar. When Meliodas appears, thanks to Merlin's teleportation magic, she along with the other Commandments, except Galand, are surprised to see him. She watches as Melodias defeats Galand in five seconds and he warns Zeldris that the Seven Deadly Sins would defeat the Ten Commandments with everything they've got. In response, Zeldris and Fraudrin attack Meliodas from both sides, but he is teleported back to Istar. Galand is angered and humiliated by his defeat at the hands of the "Accursed Demon." Melascula appears next to Galand, who is contemplating his revenge, and states that he could not beat Meliodas as he was. Afterword, Zeldris orders them to split up and move across the land to regain their magic faster. Upon hearing this order, Melascula splits off with Galand. It is later shown that she is calling back the souls of the dead to use as her own army of Zombies to wipe out the living humans. Upon sensing that one of the souls she revived was resisting her magic, she and Galand decide to check it out and encounter Ban of the Seven Deadly Sins, who states he will kill them. Angered, Ban picks out his Three-section Staff, but Galand cuts his torso before he could attack. After knowing of the commandment's defeat by Meliodas, Ban comments on their mentioning of Meliodas' relation to the Demon Clan. A furious Galand asks how he's still alive and Ban announces himself as Melascula began to attack on her turn, but Ban avoided her attacks easily. Galand crushes the bandit's head but he recovers from that as well much to their shock. Galand then offers Ban to hit him once in honor of his feats, and Ban prepares his Hunter Fest, robbing Galand of his power and delivering a massive kick to the commandment's gut. Ban continues with his assault on Galand and soon shifts to attempt a hit on Melascula, but she survived using her power. Galand attempts to attack Ban again but fails to land a hit, while Ban counters with his fists. Melascula deduces to Ban's Snatch abilities and warns Galand, Ban continuing to provoke them at the other hand. Although Ban almost wins the battle after he uses Hunter Fest on Melascula and Galand, he finally exhausted. Jericho later carrying Ban and Elaine and flees from Melascula and Galand who give deadly pursuits to them. The two Commandments discovered a bar called "My Sweet Gluttony" inside a dark cave where Ban, Jericho, and Elaine were hiding. The owner of the bar, Escanor became terrified when Galand gets distracted by the booze and immediately commences drinking along Melascula. Admiring how the booze has gotten better over the course of 3000 years, Escanor explains its content which Melascula credits him for knowing much about it. Escanor asks who they are and the due respond that they're the Ten Commandments of the Demon King. Surprised, Escanor is challenged to a Galand game, with each of them delivering a blow to the other and the first one to die loses. Despite Jericho and Ban's advice, a terrified Escanor accepts the game and is patted in the back by Galand, but the force Galand used caused the secretive sin to pass out. Before they noticed it, morning had already arose, and as Galand attempted to carry the Rhitta, Escanor snatched it from his hand and told him that mere demons cannot hope to wield this axe. A surprised Galand wonders whether he is human or not and Escanor responds that he is indeed human, but he is the very pinnacle of the human species, introducing himself as the The Lion's Sin of Pride, Escanor of the Seven Deadly Sins. After defeating Galand, a shocked Melascula commends on Escanor's great power, so great Galand broke his own oath and subliminally tried to escape, but was petrified due to breaking his oath while Escanor proceeds to sigh in disappointment. Escanor tells her that if she wants to run away he'd allow her as he still has some chivalry in him, but a she decides to use her Cocoon of Darkness to try and rob Escanor off his soul. Inside the cocoon she states she is tired of listening to all of Escanor's arrogant talk and asks he be quiet forever, as she removes and devours his soul. However, she is soon struck with intense pain, feeling as if her entire body is on fire. Escanor's soul flies from her mouth and as she is consumed in flames she screams how could his soul contain so much power and what kind of power it is. As Escanor tells her the name of his ability, his soul having returned, she screams in agony as she is consumed in flames, falls over a cliff, and seemingly splits in half. Great Fight Festival arc She is revealed to have survived, albeit severely burned, and joins the other Commandments as they race to Drole and Gloxinia's aid in order to confront Meliodas. After Meliodas is rendered powerless, She asks that Gloxinia heal her and that she be the one who finishes him off, as retribution for what a member of the Seven Deadly Sins did to her. She begins to remove Meliodas' soul from his body with her Shouraikon spell, but before she can eat it, her neck is snapped and five of her hearts are ripped out, by Ban, who unexpectedly reappeared on the scene. Current arc Melascula managed to survive by keeping her last heart and about a month after the death of Meliodas at the hands of Estarossa, was in the strength of the city of Corand creating a dimensional distortion that prevented anyone could approach Camelot. At the root of this, the Seven Deadly Sins went to Conrad in order to eliminate this distortion. There, Melascula creates an illusion of Zeldris to attract to Meliodas and to capture him within her Shadow Cocoon and later to take advantage of the negative energy of this last one to attack to the other Sins with revived warriors powered by this energy. However, being her soldiers defeated, Melascula decides to fight for herself assuming its giant snake form. She first attacks Ban by catching him between her jaws and although she manages to get rid of Elaine when she tries to save him, the fairy princess sentiment grows her wings and thus manages to save Ban with her new power. After Meliodas was released in Assault Mode, Melascula manages to seriously injure Ban with her acidic venom, but Elizabeth is able to heal him. Soon, Melascula is easily overpowered by Diane and King being later corned by Elaine and immobilized by Gowther. Although Elaine insists that they kill her even if it means that she also dies, Elizabeth uses her Tranquilize to remove the miasma from Melascula's body, returning it to its original form as a harmless little snake. Finally, Melascula is captured in a test tube by Merlin. Abilities and Equipment As a member of the Ten Commandments, Melascula is exceptionally powerful. Like all members of the Demon Clan, she is able to utilize the mysterious jet-black matter as shown forming wings for flight. Though she is never seen directly attacking with the matter, she can use it envelop herself as a protective barrier of sorts. Her aura, combined with the other Ten Commandments is so powerful that it made the normally calm Hendrickson sweat in fear by their mere presence. As stated by herself, Melascula is an expert at manipulating the dying and the dead, along with their souls. She has strong summoning capabilities, having brought forth lesser demons. She also possesses immense durability, as she emerged completely unscathed after being hit by Tarmiel and Sariel's Omega Ark. Melascula can transform at will into her original giant hooded snake form. Abilities * |Gokumon (Herugēto)}}: This power allows Melascula to form portals for various purposes. * の |Onhangon no Hō|literally meaning "Vengeful Soul Revival"}}: A forbidden spell that amplifies the lingering affection and regrets of the dead. It gives life to rage that would otherwise have no outlet and calls them back to the world of the living. If the dead resists their rage and their grudge disappears, death awaits them once more. * の |Antan no Mayu|literally meaning "Cocoon of Darkness"}}: Melascula envelops her opponent in darkness, trapping them within a pitch black sphere. The cocoon is extremely resistant. According to Melascula, even a member of the Ten Commandments could not break it. ** の の |Shiryō Kyōka no Hō "Shura no Onshū" |literally meaning "The Law of Dead Souls Strengthening "Carnage Grudge""}}: Melascula manipulates the negative energy of the individual trapped in her cocoon and turns it into power for her reanimated soldiers, increasing their offensive and defensive power as well as their resistance to magic. * |Shōraikon|literally meaning "Soul Invitation"}}: By reciting a demonic incantation, Melascula can draw out her opponent's soul. * |Jadoku Sanfu (Deddorī Poizun)|literally meaning "Snake Venom Toxicity"}}: In her snake form, Melascula expels from her mouth a stream of poison and digestive juice that disintegrate her opponent. Even the vapors themselves are highly corrosive. Commandment Melascula was bestowed the commandment of |Shinkō}} by the Demon King, meaning that any who show faithlessness in her presence will have their eyes set ablaze. Power Level Relationships Ten Commandments Zeldris She is often near him and seems to respect him a great deal. When Galand wants to slack off and drink she berates him, stating that Zeldris would be furious. Galand Though they have their disagreements, they are actually good friends who enjoy each other's company and drinking together. She says she teamed up with him in order to look after him, and after Galand is turned to stone by his own curse against Escanor, she is noticeably distraught. Seven Deadly Sins Meliodas Ban Melascula, at first, had no interest in Ban other than his soul due to regaining her lost power. She found his and Elaine's predicament funny, and attempted to eat his soul in front of both Elaine and Jericho to scare them. After Ban's adoptive father sacrifices himself to protect Ban, the fox sin began to hate her more due to her being the cause of both Elaine and his suffering. Ban later destroys six of her seven hearts, making their relationship mutually antagonistic with Melascula changing into her snake form to devour him. Battles Ravens arc *Ban vs. Galand & Melascula: Indecisive *Escanor vs. Galand & Melascula: Lose Great Fight Festival arc *Meliodas vs. Ten Commandments: Win Current arc *Seven Deadly Sins vs. Melascula: Lose Trivia *According to the official fanbook: **Handedness: Right-handed **Birthplace: Demon Realm **Special ability: Stealing souls **Hobbies: Switching souls **Daily Routine: Human soul hunting **Favorite food: Souls **Dream/Hope: Revival of the Demon King **Charmpoint: Pink hair References }} Navigation fr:Merascylla Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Demons Category:Ten Commandments Category:Antagonists